Presently, apparatuses with multiple body parts are known. Typically, rotatable mechanisms are used to allow a user to rotatably move the body parts to align the body parts in horizontal or vertical positions. For example, rotatable mechanism is used on clamshell mobile apparatuses to allow a user to conveniently move the body parts in open and closed positions.
Users may also want apparatuses with a large screen but they do not want to carry an apparatus with the size of a laptop. At the same time the appearance of the apparatus is important for the users and the apparatus should look as smooth as possible in all operating positions.